My chuckie fanfic
by thetopofkululu
Summary: THis is my first story!1!1! Hop eyou like it!1
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

Hi i am chucky finser and this is my story. one day i was out with my parents at the mall and i saw a cool store. I went ovr to it and got lost and fainted

when i woe ip i saw squirtl and i was happy because i like pokemon11!1! he was my favorite because he...

WAS BLUE AND BLUE IS MY FAVORITE COLOR except for darkness because i am goth. huged squirlt and then i fainted agin.

authers note; that was the first chapter did you like it?! it is my first story i wrote and i thougt it would be coolto make chuckie goth now that he is 17) becuse that is when some peple turn goth but not all1


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

when i woke up i as in a room with squirlte. then i herd a voice and it said welcome to...

... hiogh school!11!111!1

I was so exited because now i had grown up and now im 17. i couldnt wait to ser all the new peole and have a date!1!21! squirtle was also at my sife!

Jut then i heard a voince and i turnd around and it was... SAHREH PALIN

she had changed alo tnow because sjes a tenager just like me. (JUst deal with th fact that she id 17 now OK?!1!11!?

then sarh said ha ha ha wow you guys are so lame i bet yo neve reven had sexc before. i was sad so i cried becase she was right

I nevr had sex before!1!11! i ran to my dorm and cried and wiped off the teers and then i put on my blak makeup. and fella sleep


	3. Chapter 3

chapeter 3

authers note;this is my first story anf=d i have so many ideas!1! i've never wrote befor and i dont know am i making it go to fast?!11 pls tell me if i am making it go to fast?!11 but pls dont be mean

when i woke up squirtle asked me whta rong? and I said no body likes me and i got up qnd made pankaces. then squirtl esaid its ok chukie i like you!1!1! but i wass still very

sad so i wnt to my roo and listed to likin park and cried. (he listens to likin park just like mE1!1) then i went to clast and saw sarah palin ther and she was with her buddy

obama!1!11! OBAMA i said why are you here and he said i nef to take school agan! and i gasped and went to geomatry. when i was in geomatry the teacher said thatwe had to go

on a field trip to the islands of africa!1


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

then i went to math!1!1!1! i lov emath becuse i am a goth. i took out my goth pencil(it rote in DARKNES!1!11! colored ik) and i did 200 math problems and went to lunch. when i went to lunch i saw

...SQUERTLE!1!111!11 He was siting with... SARAH PALIN!1!1! but then i saw he ws

crying and i went ovr and asked wats wrong but obama puched him because he thougt i was talking to saeah PALIN!11!11 and thn squirtle ran over to me and we st at a difernt tablle.


	5. Chapter 5 and six 1 1 1!

chapter 5

authers note; im leaving stuff for readers to figur out did you get that obima was sarah's bf?111?1?1?

i was bleeding becase the obama PUNCHED MEE!1! i had to go to the hospitl and i was sad because i missed squrtle! and then i got better and wet back to... HIGH SCHOOOL!1!1!1

chapter6

chuky woke up and school didnt start for 3 hours! so he watched... gron up shows!1! and then he went to reeading!1! when he was the he red the dictonary TWICE!1!11! chucky was very good at reding!11! and then it was time for lunch so chucky went to lucnh! when he got there...he saw... OBAMA!11! i said why are you here and he said i nef to take school agan! and i gasped and went to lunch!1! when i was threr i played... STREET FIGER!11!1! authers note; before you say this is wroong my brother is 17 an he play this game all the time!11!

and i won 8 times becase i am COOL!1!1


	6. Chapter 7

chapter eiht

when i was at lunch i wet into the lunch line and i saw there was fries and pizza. i got fries!11! then i thought should i get ketchup on my fries?!1!1?1?!1 so i did!1!11! then

i went back to the table with squirle and i saw... OBAMA!11! he was with my cruhs,... SARAH PALIN!1! (\i secretly loved her and forgot!1!11! then squtille asked wats wrong and chucy said

im in love with sarsh and but she is gf with... OBAMA1!11!1! i wisped into squitles ear and said we need to make the break up!1!1!1


	7. Chapter 9 and 10 1 1 guys im posting

chapter 9

then i went to... GeOMATRY!1!11!111!1 when i was there i did 270 math proglems and went to dorm. but when i was about to get to the door.,... OBSMA WAS THERE!11!1 o was filled with madnes!1! and then i went to sleep. when i woke up i went to the mall and bought... A NEW VIDEO GAME ABOU TGOTHS AND IT WAS COOL it was for the nintendo 3ds.

chapter 10

authors note: sorry there was a typo(i spelled obama obsma!1!1)

chuckie was walking back from the store. he was talking to carolina and asked her: i think i am in love with... OBAMA!1!1!1!11111!1

corolina gasped what that freak he is ugly and he is not not goth how can you like him?1?1?1?1 oh wait i said i meant sarah palin. corolina gasped what that girl at least she s goth and pretty

chuckie gasped what corolina aer you... GAY?1?11? corolina blushed NO I JUS THINK SHE IS PRETTY THAT IS ALLL!1!1!1!1! oh ok chuckie said anyway i think she is hot to!1! and i love her!1

but shes dating... OBAMA!11!1!1!


	8. Chapter 11 1

chapter 11

authors note guys the reson chuckie can do 270 masth problems is because he is really smart (i put that in to show ow smarth he is!111!)

coroline gasped wait sarah is gf with OBAMA?1? now i cant date him

chucky gasped coroine are you in love with ... OBAMA?1?11?1?1? yeah that is why i told you hes not goth he realy is!1! oh thats ok coroline i dont love him wait you thought i was gay?1?

yes coroline said i thought you were... GAY!1!11! chuckie said but i am goth!


	9. Chapter 12

chapte 12

authors note i dont hat gay people OK!1!11!11!1121121! i just thought it would make drama!1!1

chuckie woked up ftrom his nap and listend to likin park since he is goth then obama nocked on his door and said om so sad i broke up with sarah palin i gasped really?/1?1?1 but you two was so cute togethor!1! obama said yeah but sshe left me for someone else i said who obama said... coroline! what but she said she wasnt gay?(see i dont hate gay people)


	10. sorry

sorry guys i cant update for a while!1!1!


End file.
